The Rage (My Horror Academia Series)
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: When someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage... a curse is born. The curse gathers in that place of death. Those who encounter it will be consumed by its fury.
1. Why

**(Promise i'm gonna try my hardest on this story and not have it end up like a Nightmare in the Dorms and just give and write a crappy ending, Hope you like my Grudge/My Hero Acadamia crossover. Also note that i have no clue what the names are for Bakugou's friends from Jr. High so i'm just gonna make it up.)**

Chapter 1. Why

"Hey Bakugou i know you don't like Midoria but don't you think this is going a little too far?" Naito and Tsubasa waited with Bakugou outside the abandoned house waiting for Midoria to show up so that they could mess with the quirkless boy but after hearing Bakugou's plan the two were having second thoughts, "Yeah dude your taking this to a new level, don't you know anyone who has entered that house has never been seen again." The two tried to reason with the explosive tempered boy but that just made him angry, "You idoits actually believe that? It's just a story our parents made up so we wouldn't break in and play around in that house, now get ready because i think i see Deku over there." He was right, it was Midoria wearing an All Might shirt that said Detroit Smash on it with All Might's face, Tsubasa and Naito hid behind a bush so that Midoria wouldn't see them as he got closer, "Hey Kacchan i got your note about needing help studying for the upcoming english test, where do you want to go so that we can start studying." Midoria was happy thinking that maybe his friend was going to start being nice to him again but only if he knew his true intentions, "I actually thought you weren't gonna show Deku, but since your here how about we go in there to study." Bakugou pointed at the abandond house and watched as Midoria's face shined bright with fear, "you can't be serious Kacchan." He asked hoping his friend was joking, "Oh i'm very serious." The explosive boy signaled Naito and Tsubasa, they walked out from behind the bush and surrounded Midoria so he wouldn't run away, the two grabbed the quirkless boy's shoulders and dragged him past the front gate of the house while Bakugou followed from behind watching in amusement until he thought he heard a cat meow, he looked around to see where it came from but there was nothing so he continued on.

They got to the front door and looked at the caution tape telling them to stay away, "MOVE." Bakugou pushed his friends who just stood there reading out of the way and kicked the door in, "We could have tried to see if it was unlocked before you had to go kicking it in." Bakugou didn't like it when one of his extras acted like a smart ass, "Shut up and just bring him in the house." Midoria looked like he was about to cry, "P-please don't do this, i-i'll do anything not to go in that h-h-house." Bakugou just smiled at his the trembling boy as he walked into the house and signaled Naito and Tsubasa to follow, the took a big breath and did what they were told dragging Midoria with them who kicking and screaming, once inside the house they threw Midoria to the ground, "Stop being a baby Deku and get up." "Yeah Deku you coward, get up." The two taunted him but in truth was they were scared to, Midoria got to feet and looked at Bakugou who was smiling sadisticly, "Were going upstairs, you go first Deku."

Bakugou raised his hand and started forming small explosions in his hand, "And if you don't i'm gonna burn your face beyond recognition." Midoria did what he was told, he walked up the stairs with Bakugou and his extras right behind him ready to beat him if he tried to escape. Once they were all upstairs Bakugou pointed at the door at the end of the hallway, "In there." He pushed Midoria to lead as they followed down the hall to the door which led to a small bedroom that had pages scattered everywhere, "Okay w-were here n-now what do y-you want from me?" Midoria was shaking out of fear he was so scared, "I want you to go in the attic, that's where they found all the bodies and i want to know if any of there body parts are still up there." Bakugou knew there were no body parts up there he just wanted to scare Midoria but the quirkless boy knew this, "No way i'm going up there Kacchan." Midoria's refusal ticked of the explosive boy, "I TOLD YOU TO GO UP."

"AND I TOLD YOU NO." Naito and Tsubasa's mouths dropped to the floor, midoria not only stood up for himself but also talked back to his bully, "Why you little shitstain." Bakugou punched him in the stomach before throwing him to the ground and stomping on his face, after around 7 stomps he stopped and picked up Midoria, "Wanna talk back to me again?" Midoria grew angry at this statement and actually punched him back with all he had, Bakugou acted like the punch was nothing and punched Midoria breaking his nose, "For a skinny brat you can sure throw a punch Deku, but i'm afraid i'm gonna have to punish you for that." The explosive boy wiped his lip that was bleeding and looked over at his extra's, "Hold him down."

Naito and Tsubasa didn't talk back for they knew it was pointless arguing with him at this point, they ran over to Midoria and pinned his arms to the ground and watched as Bakugou flipped over a nearby desk table and broke off a a leg and swung it a few times pretending to be a baseball player, "Hey Bakugou, what are you going to do with that?" Naito was extremely concerned and so was Tsubasa but that didn't stop Bakugou from bashing the poor boy's kneecap, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU." Tsubasa had seen enough and tried to stop this madness but Bakugou just pushed him to the ground and proceeded to smash Midoria's other kneecap, "I'M FUCKING DONE." Naito agreed with Tsubasa that this was to much and planned to walk out, "Fine, go, leave see if i care." Midoria was screaming and crying while Bakugou was arguing with Tsubasa and Naito over everything that just happened.

 ** _Meow_**

Everyone stopped and looked at the closet leading to the attic, "Did you guys here that or was that just me?" They waited in silence listening for the slightest sound.

 ** _Meow_**

They all nearly jumped out of there skin except for Midoria who was clutching his knees, "It's that fucking cat i heard outside, he must be in the attic." Bakugou walked over to the door but then hesitated to open it, he then took a deep breath and opened the closet real fast.

 ** _M_** ** _EOW_**

A cat jumped out on to bakugou before running out of the room, Tsubasa and Naito just laughed at how the all powerful Bakugou was scared of a cat, "SHUT UP OR I'LL PUT YOU IN THE GROUND." he expected Midoria to be laughing to but he wasn't, he was looked like he was about to have a heart attack, "What the hell is up with you Deku?" Midoria didn't speak he just pointed at Bakugou shaking heavily, soon Tsubasa and Naito started backing up from Bakugou and heading towards the door, "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" That's when he heard it, the gurgling coming from behind him. He turned around to see a women crawling out of the attic who had long black hair and pale white skin and she wore a white dress, all of them started screaming and tried to make a run for it but when Midoria tried to get up he fell to the ground grasping his knee, "WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME HERE." Bakugou turned around and looked at Midoria who was reaching out for help, he stared at him for a second before turning around and running down the staircase and out the front door. Midoria suddenly felt a hand grab his leg, he looked back to see the women was climbing up his body slowly trying to get to face, Midoria was to scared to move or try to fight back but for some reason all he could think about was how Bakugou left him to die, "Why Kacchan?" The women's head was up to his chest now and a little boy was sitting on the bed watching but Midoria was still thinking about all the times Bakugou had bullied him and harrased him for being quirkless, soon his whole body was being surrounded by what seemed to be hair as she reached his face. She stared right in his eyes as she let out another gurgling sound and approached his face slowly, soon he was surrounded by darkness with the little boy now crouching right next to him meowing, soon her face was inches away from Midoria's as he began crying as he grew angry about dying, "Kacchan you bastard, I'll get you for this, YOU HEAR ME I'LL GET YOU."


	2. Whatever Happened to Izuku Midoria

Chapter 2: Whatever Happened To Izuku Midoria?

It has been a whole week since the incident at the abandonded house and Midoria was reported missing, police searched the city but there was no leads and no luck finding him. Only Bakugo, Tsubasa and Naito knew the truth about Midoria's disappearance, how they forced him into the house, how they beat him mercilessly even crippling him and then left him to die when the ghost appeared from the attic and attacked them, The three boys agreed that they should not tell anyone of this because no one would believe the part about the ghost and they would just be blamed for Midoria's vanishing plus how much trouble they would be in for breaking into that house, if Bakugo got in trouble for that his chances to get into UA would go up in flames and all his hard work would have been for nothing, everyday at school however the three would hear there other classmates talk about Midoria and what they think happened like he ran away because they made fun of him so much or maybe he killed himself by jumping of a bridge and that's why no one has found a body yet.

"SHUT UP." Bakugo had heard enough from his classmates and just wanted piece and quite and to forget about Midoria and all that he knew, "What's up your ass Bakugo, you didn't even like the guy so why did you care if he washes up dead somewhere?" This just made the boy angrier, "I SAID SHUT UP." The classroom door slid open and in walked the teacher looking rather somber than usual, "Everyone settle down and take your seats, i've got something important to announce." everyone took there seats and listened up, "as you all know Midoria has been missing for over week and the police have searched the city for him, i'm afraid early this morning they found his body." Some of the students gasped while others tried to joke about it to the neighbor all while Bakugo, Tsubasa and Naito kept quite and acted normal, "Usaully if a student dies i would only announce that he has passed on but in this case the police are asking me to inform you that they are ruling this as a homicide from the state Midoria's body was in." the students began talking to one another about it before a girl raised her hand and asked a question, "What exactly was wrong with his body?" She almost sounded to afraid to ask, the teacher took a deep breath before continuing, "Well first they found his body in the attic of the abandond house a few blocks from the beach, his body was brutaly beaten both his legs, arms and neck were broken." She regreted asking about it but more and more kids raised there hands wanting to know more about the body.

Bakugo had heard enough and got up from his seat and walked out of class with Naito and Tsubasa chasing after him, once they reached a bathroom and made sure no one was in there to hear them they began to talk, "Hey Bakugo you need to calm down." Tsubasa was really worried about him, he had noticed that out of all of them he was taking it the worse "Calm down, were the reason he's dead remember?" Naito wanted no part in this trying to keep his hands clean, "What do you mean were the reason? Your the one who went crazy and bashed his kneecaps in with a table leg." Bakugo was pissed at the statement, "Fuck you, you two dragged him in and held him down making you guys just as guilty." Naito was now just as pissed, "Don't tell me to Fuck off you psycho." Naito pushed Bakugo making him boil over and punch him, Tsubasa saw the brawl break out and jumped in between the two trying to make peace, "Guys stop fighting before someone catches us, look we didn't kill him it was that ghost chick we saw come out of the attic." All three of them felt a shiver go up there spine recalling that horrible face of her's and the gurgling noise she made, "Who's gonna believe that a ghost killed Midoria, if we tell anyone there either gonna think were crazy, making it up or covering up the truth and they might suspect us." The boys all agreed that is what would likely happen if they told anyone, "Currently everyone believes a random killer did it so lets just go along with that okay, it's probably better this way for all of us."

"We've already talked about this, why are we talking about it again?" Bokugo just wanted this to end and preyed really this was just a bad dream, "Because your acting like a god damn nutjob." Before Bakugo could talk back or Tsubasa could interrupt the principal walked in, "Principal Yami." All three kids said in unison bowing, suddenly Bakugou felt a hand touch his shoulder realizing it was the principal's, "Young Bakugo i can't imagine the pain you are going through right now after finding out about your friend but that's no reason to just walk out of class unannounced, i do think it's best that you head home for the day to think about it." Bakugo felt like crying but he held it in, "Come with me to the office and we'll get you all signed out, as for you two however i'd like to thank you for try to comfort your friend in a dark time but im afraid you must go back to class." Tsubasa and Naito were relieved that they didn't get in trouble for leaving class but they weren't so enthused to go back, they all left the bathroom and went there seperate ways, a half an hour after leaving school Bakugo made it to his house and went straight to his room throwing his backpack on the ground and faceplanting onto his bed thinking about when he and Midoria were kids taking turns playing hero and saving the day from villians. These thoughts made him smile and laugh a bit but made him question himself, "Why did i bully you? You were nice to me even when i hit you or set you on fire, you still thought of me as a friend." He had started to cry, "I'm so sorry."

(3 days before Bakugo leaves for UA)

It had been almost ten months since that day and Bakugo had turned his life around starting with becoming alot nicer to people, well nicer than Bakugo standards of being nice he even stopped insulting people all the time and gave more compliments to them sometimes. He was currently sitting down on the couch watching the first season of RWBY with his dad who was really confused, "So are they lesbians?" Bakugo sighed, "No dad there not lesbians." He knew he would have to answer these questions all day until his mom got back from shopping, "So there's a race of furry people in this world?" "Yes there called a faunus okay." Bakugo was getting extremely annoyed at his father, "So if a faunus and a human have kids, what would they look like?" Before Bakugo could explode the doorbell rang and he got up to answer, "Hey Bakugo, wanna go to the Pockey festival." Tsubasa and Naito had still managed to stay friends even after the event, "Hell yeah, hey dad im heading out to the pockey see you later." Bokugo left with his friends leaving his dad to watch the strange show by himself, "I think there lesbians, the red haired girl and the white haired one is giving off mixed signals to eachother."

Bakugo and his friends spent most of the day there eating all the differn't flavors of pockey they could find and riding the festival rides, though Bakugo mostly wanted to do go karts so they did that about sixteen times just to please the explosive boy but around 7:30 the festival was dying down and people were closing up shop, "So what do we do now?" Naito was out of ideas and so was everyone else until Tsubasa saw there ray of hope, "Lets go in there." He pointed at a small tent that had a sign that said come see your future on it, "I'm bored and i don't want to go home yet so why not." They all three agreed to go in the tent, when they were all in they were greeted by an old women wearing a very long purple robe and lots of jewelry, "Come in and take a seat." Is what she said pointing at the chairs, they all sat down and pulled out some money and payed the lady her fee, "now who is first?" Tsubasa raised his hand first, "Give me your hand." She asked and Tsubasa did, she then closed her eyes and a third eye opened on her forhead before saying his future, "I see you next to a fancy car i think it's a lamborghini and your underneath repairing it, you must get one and take very good care of it." Tsubasa was excited to hear about that for he had always wanted a lamborghini, She let go his hand and grabbed Naito's hand and saw his future, "I see you in a hospital bed, you look very sick and it dosen't help your neighbor is staring at you from behind the curtain." Naito was a little disappointed that his future was creepy while Tsubasa had an awesome car, she then moved onto Bakugo and saw his future, "I see fighting, you and someone wearing glasses and a quirk effecting his speed are defending a bomb from a girl who can float and a guy with red hair." Bakugo didn't know how to respond to her prediction, she was very descriptive making him question how real was her prediction or was this all BS, "Now all three of you pile both of your hands on top of eachother so that i may see your future as friends." They did as they were told and once they had followed her instruction she put her hands on top and opened her third eye while closing her other two, after a few seconds she opened them back up and looked at the boys with sad eyes, "What did you see?" Bakugo noticed this change in her expression and wanted to know why, she took a breath before answering.

"I see three filled graves."


	3. Portraits of the Damned

(Why the hell didn't anyone tell me that when i typed in Midoriya and Bakugo it autocorrected to Midoria and Bokugou, also this is the best for a chapter i could think of.)

Chapter 3: Portraits of the Damned

"What the hell do you mean by that lady?" Bakugo and the other two were looking wide eyed waiting for her to give them a answer, "I'm sorry to tell you this but you will pass on soon." She looked more devistated than the boys were but Tsubasa wasn't buying it, "Your just making this up because you want us to buy a charm that you say will protect us." She pointed at her third eye, "No child let me explain, my quirk not only gave me a third eye but the ability to see into the most common possible future of a person or groups of people up to five, all i have to do is touch them and i can see there future." Naito had a good understanding of her so called quirk, "So your like Garnet from Steven Universe?" Bakugo had heard enough, he already has to explain cartoons to his dad and wasn't about to explain it to and old lady, "Listen old hag, this is clearly a scam and were taken hour money back." He reached out and grabbed the money but she grabbed his wrist, her third eye opened and changed color before she let go and fell to the ground, the three boys began to walk out of the tent before she called out to them, "BEWARE THE BLACK CAT." They all turned around and froze remembering the cat that jumped out of the closet before the ghost appeared, "Shut up hag." Bakugo left the tent and so did Naito and Tsubasa who followed him out, they walked down the street thinking about what she said about there future, "Fuck that lady." Tsubasa seemed to agree with the explosive boy but Naito was shaking remembering that events of that day, "do you think the cat she she mentioned is the one from the house?"

Bakugo stopped, he turned around looking very unhappy, "No, she is a fraud, that's it, she made it up to get our money and buy some stupid charm, it's a scam not the truth." Naito tried to say something but Bakugo quickly grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him, "IT'S A FUCKING SCAM, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL." The three of them jumped when they heard a trash can knock over, they looked to see a short green haired women carrying two gas cans who seemed to have been crying, "Mrs. Midoriya, is that you?" She tried to hide her face but she knew there was no use in trying, she put on her best smile she could and tried to act innocent, "Hi Bakugo, i haven't seen you in months how are you." Bakugo knew she was planning to do something bad with all that gas but he hoped it was for something else than what he was thinking, He turned to his friends and signaled them to go, "Guys go home, thanks for hanging out with me one last time before i go to UA but i need to talk to Mrs. Midoriya alone." Tsubasa and Naito agreed and headed home, Bakugo looked at the Inko and sighed, "How have you been since the funeral?" He mentally slapped himself for saying that, it was the last thing she wanted to talk about, "I've been good, how about you?" There was no point in acting like this isn't akward so Bakugo got to the point, "I'm fine, What are you gonna do with all that gasoline?" He pointed at the gas cans in her hands, "My car ran out of gas, i just walked to the nearest statiin to buy some more." He knew she was lying, she's always been bad at that, "Why were you mean to him?" There was silence between the two, he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out but she continued, "I knew that you and the other kids bullied him, when he came home with burns and scorch marks on him and i asked him how he got them, he said he was just playing around with you but i really knew what was going on."

She began to cry, "He always thought of you as his best friend even though you put him through that torment everyday and why, because he didn't have a quirk, because he wanted to be a hero even though everyone told him he couldn't, tell me why you treated him like that." Bakugo was fighting to hold back his tears, he had asked himself that question so many times before but he could never think of a answer but she grew angry at the boy's silence, "TELL ME KATSUKI BAKUGO, WHY DID YOU BULLY MY SON." "BECAUSE HE WAS BETTER THAN ME ALRIGHT." There was silence again, she was no longer enraged instead just held stood there looking at Bakugo who was about to cry, she felt bad for letting out her bottled up anger on him and tried to apologize, "Bakugo i'm sor-" "Goodnight Mrs. Midoriya." He began walking home ignoring anything she said, she understood that he had heard enough and walked away in the opposite direction, "Mrs. Midoriya." Bakugo called out to her, she stopped but she didn't turn around to look at him, "Don't do anything your gonna regret later." She didn't say anything back as she continued down the street, Bakugo watched her until she was out of sight, "I'm sorry." He turned around and walked home.

(15 minutes later at the abandoned house)

Every since the funeral Inko Midoriya has wanted to do this, she stood outside the front gate looking at the house where they found her little Izuku murdered, she walked through the gate and stopped at the door looking at the decaying wood hesitating to open it for she to had heard the stories of the murder suicides and disappearances that surrounded the house in mystery. She finally opened the door and walked inside and looked around at it's features, it was very rundown and was covered in dust and mold but she didn't care for soon it would all be in flames she thought to herself as she opened up the gas canisters and began pooring it out on everything in her sight, once she covered everything in sight she went upstairs and went into a room that looked like it belonged to a child at one time. She began pouring the gas on everything before moving on to the bathroom and doing the same and once she was done there she moved on to the last room where they had found his corpse, she started pouring the gas but then she heard something fall from the closet on to the ground that made her jump, she stopped pouring the gas and walked over to see what it was before realizing it was one of her son's hero journals that he had made while watching heroes throughout his childhood.

She looked toward the closet where it had fallen from, she opened it and found a picture of Izuku and Bakugo of when they were kids but Bakugo's face was scratched out, she then saw the attic and climbed up into the darkness, "Hello, is anyone there?" No answer came as she took out her phone and turned on the flashlight and looked around the attic and found a desk table with a leg missing, she found that odd as she looked for the missing table leg before she tripped over something that she thought was the missing leg but her face turned to a look of horror when she saw the lifeless corpse of her son right next to her, she crawled over to his side and began feeling him to see if this was real and as she started to caress his hair before his corpse suddenly came to life grabbing her hand . She screamed and escaped his grasp crawling backwards until she fell through the hole into the closet breaking her arm to where the bone was sticking out, she screamed in pain grasping her broken arm looking at the bone and torn skin, through all the pain she didn't notice that izuku was know above her until it was too late and he was right above her reaching out and grabbing her head, she looked up to see the lifeless eyes that seem to be crying blood and his once green hair was now black and a gurgling noise he made as he twisted her kneck.

 **SNAP**

He snapped her neck killing her instantly, he began dragged her corpse up back through the attic but he stopped and looked at her phone, he picked it up and looked at the backround wallpaper that was a picture of his mom and him when he was 6 wearing his All Might Costume, He began to cry more blood as he grew angry and through the phone down in anger as he made a loud gurgling scream before disappearing back into the attic dragging her corpse with him.

(The day of the UA entrance exams)

Bakugo waited outside the entrance gate waiting fot the exam to start but he wasn't feeling confident in himself anymore, he saw how everyone has great quirks and he thought there's no way he could beat them in a fight but thats not what was bothering him the most, he met a girl named Ochako Uraraka who reminded him of Izuku to a uncomfortable level and was trying to avoid her at all cost which wasn't easy to do since she was right next to him trying to talk to him. "Hi Bakugo, you ready to do this." He put on an akward smile and replied, "Yeah, with my quirk this should be easy blasting through those robots." She smiled at him "Your lucky to have a quirk like yours, creating explisions is an awesome ability your so lucky, all i can do is..." He stopped listening to her as he heard some of the other kids talking about something, "Dude did you hear they found another body in that abandonded house near the beach." "No way really, do they know who the victim is or the killer?" "They haven't found a killer but they did identify the body as the mother of the boy who was found dead there like 10 months ago." "Dude that's so weird." "Thats not all, there was gas poured everywhere throughout the house along with to canisters, she was planning on burning down the house." Bakugo couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was really dead and he could have stopped her but he did nothing, "Hey are you okay? You know it's rude to just ignore people who are talking to you." She looked very upset, "I'm sorry, it's just that the woman those guys were talking about, i knew her and her son." She now looked worried as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Oh i'm sorry about that were close." He tried to reply but the extrance exam had begun and they rushed passed the giant gates into the fake city to get as many points as possible.


	4. Vengeance

Chapter 4: Vengeance

After Bakugo left for UA Tsubasa and Naito were kind of bored of eachother, turns out that Tsubasa and Naito had nothing in common other than being considered friends to Bakugo and now that he's gone there's nothing that makes them friends in fact they kind of both knew this already but they tried to work it out. After attempts to peak the other's interest failed they decided to hang out with other friend groups but they tried to keep in touch with eachother not acting like total strangers when they see eachother in public, they had also gotten jobs Tsubasa worked at a Supermarket while Naito became a nurse a the local hospital which he had happened to be working late one night, "Alright Mrs. Aiko i've fluffed your pillows just the way you like it now you should be able to rest nicely." He had been assigned to help an old lady who was suffering from a broken foot and couldn't move well, her name was Akio Ayano and she was around 70 and had a big temper, "I'll see about that." She laid back down her head on the pillow and immediately frowned at the boy, "You call this fluffing? My pillow is feels like i'm sleeping on a sack of bricks you good for nothing little shit." Naito took a deep breath before responding, "I'm sorry would you like me to try again?" She was super pissed at him now, "Don't you get smart with me boy and no you've failed enough for one day so just leave me the fuck alone you bastard." At this rate Bakugo looked like an angel compared to her, he walked to the door and looked back at her, "Goodnight Mrs. Akio." She flipped him off, "Go suck a dick asshole." He closed the door fast so he could rage walking down the corridor to the staff lounge, he hated this job but it paid well so he guessed he could make it work but Mrs. Akio was making that extremely difficult for him.

Hewalked into the staff lounge and saw that nobody was there one of the many perks of working late nights was that not much staff was there but enough just incase something bad happened and someone needed emergency surgery, Naito went to the fridge and pulled out a container with his favorite dish O-Hitashi (it's like a salad but with more vegetables and covered in broth) before walking over to the vending machine to pick out a drink. He put the money in the machine and picked Sour Watermelon Moutain Dew as it dropped into the slot, he reached in to grab it when his hand was suddenly grabbed by something cold causing to jump back in fright, he slowly approached the slot as he pushed it open enough to see inside but there was nothing but his drink, he quickly grabbed it and took a seat at the empty table and began eating his salad before his phone started vibrating. He pulled out his phone and saw the call was from an unknown number as he answered, "Hello?" He said but no one answered, "Is anyone there, who is this?" Still no answer, "I'm hanging up now." He hung up and continued eating his salad but he got another call from the unkown caller as he decided to answer again, "Who is this because this isn't funny, i'm trying to eat." This time there was someone on the other end making a gurgling noise and cat noises like the ghost women in the house, he dropped his phone and backed away from it as the noise on his phone grew louder and louder before he picked up his phone and hit end call but the gurgling didn't stop.

He turned around slowly to see there was nothing at first then a hand came from around the vending machine, soon the whole ghostly figuare was visble and slowly crawling towards Naito who recognized the figuare, "Midoriya, no it can't be." He looked down at the ghost of Izuku seeing his broken legs and and his hair was no longer green instead it was black as night and his eyes were filled with hate and sorrow as he cried blood, Naito screamed as he ran out the lounge into the hallway closing the door behind him as he ran down the hallway as fast as he could. He turned the corner and stopped as all the lights were flickering in the hallway before they blew and each time they did he saw Izuku seemingly teleport closer to him with each bulb going, Naito ran into the nearest room which was empty as he looked around for another exit but there was none meaning he was trapped in this room, "This isn't real and it isn't happening." He said to himself as he got on the bed and rolled up into a ball, he suddenly heard the gurgling noise again looking towards the curtains and saw Izuku standing weirdly with his legs all crooked, Naito covered his eyes and began begging for forgiveness, the gurgling stopped and Naito noticed he wasn't hurt as he opened his eyes and saw nothing before a hand grabbed his head and pulled him back dragging him over the bed to the floor, he looked up to see Izuku under the bed dragging him under as he let out on last scream before disappearing.

(A day later)

"Hey Bakugo congratulations on getting into UA, i knew you could do it." Tsubasa knew the response he was going to get from his friend was going to be probably egotistical but he didn't care, "Pssh, like there was any doubt that i would fail and not get in, i don't know about you and that extra Naito but i feel like celebrating my glorious victory." Tsubasa didn't just call Bakugo to say congrats but to ask him something, "Actually i was gonna ask you about him have you heard anything from Naito he never came home last night from work and his parents are worried sick about him and they've been calling everyone to see if they know where he is but no luck." Bakugo didn't see reason to worry, "Look he's probably screwing around in a bar or an arcade some place like an idoit." "Maybe your right but here's the weird thing, the hospital patients heard screaming last night and all the lights in a hallway were busted for no reason, i'm starting to think something is going on." "What do you mean?" There was a pause before Tsubasa answered, "I think it might have something to do with the fortune teller at the festival." Bakugo hung up on him not wanting to hear anymore of this nonsense, Tsubasa noticed this and just sighed as he put his phone away and walked down the street to the grocery store when he thought he heard something, "Hello is someone there." He looked around and saw nothing and decided to continue walking when he was stopped again but not by a sound but by his dream car.

Luxurious, powerful, desired, expensive, grand, iconic, perfection, masterpieces, and intelligently crafted. Sculpted, sleek, smooth, sophisticated, and attractive were all the words that described the yellow Lamborghini before him. He instantly fell in love as he drooled over another person's car but he felt something touch his leg causing him to jump, he looked down and saw a small black cat looking up at him.

Meow

The cat ran away into the darkness leaving the frighten boy who was relieved it was just a small animal but then remembered something, "wait a minute, small black cat, yellow lambo, these are all things the fortune teller perdicted at the festival." He then looked down for the only thing he hadn't done yet that the teller predicted was look underneath the awesome car, he slowly got to his knees and looked under the car to find nothing but 50 yen, "fuck yeah." He reached under and grabbed the yen before getting back up, "Pretty good fortune but what bullshit about the other stuff about death i mean i saw the cat but nothing bad happened, guess Bakugo was right about that part." He wiped the dirt of the coin before looking back at the window of the lambo to see Izuku standing in the reflection, he turned around quickly and saw nothing thinking his mind was playing tricks on him but when he turned around Izuku was still there as he reached out of the reflection grabbing Tsubasa by his tie on his school uniform and smashing his head into the glass window triggering the car alarm to go off. He was laying flat on his back bleeding from the cuts on his face, he tried to get up then a hand came from underneath the car and pulled him under disappearing without a trace leaving only blood and glass.

(A few days later at UA Grounds B)

Bakugo did not like his classmates at all and even questioned how some of them got into this school despite there useless quirks that in no way could take down a robot at all, he barely even learned there names either he just called them by what they look like. The following are examples of names he calls his classmates:

Round Face (Uraraka)

Four Eyes (Iida)

Frogger (Tsuyu)

Racoon Eyes (Ashido)

Glitterforce (Aoyama)

Off brand Pikachu (Kaminari)

Animal Crossing (Koda)

Edgar Allan Poe (Tokoyami)

Half Heated Microwavable Meal (Todoroki)

(Authors note: There were more names i made up but i just wanna skip to my favorite and continue the story)

Waste of a Perfectly Good Abortion (Mineta)

Anyways Bakugo was currently pissed, he had been paired with Iida for a combat exercise where they pretend to be the villians protecting a nuke from the hero team of Uraraka and Kirishima who were trying to deactivate the nuke before time ran out, it was also all indoor close quarter combat which favorited the explosive boy very much, "Bakugo are you listening to me?" Bakugo was with Iida in the room with the bomb they had to protect and Iida wanted to discuss strategy but honestly Bakugo didn't care, "Listen four eyes, i don't care what you wanna do just stay out of my way." Bakugo left the room leaving Iida alone to protect the nuke, "Well fuck you too."

Bakugo ran down the hallway thinking about his plan of action which mostly involved jumping in and blowing shit up, he made it to the staircase and began running down the steps to the lower levels until he heard noises coming from behind the third level door and didn't take moment to kick down the door to find Kirishima alone, "Well there's one of you, mind telling me where the other is." Kirishima smirked, "I aint telling you nothing." Bakugo just smiled sadisticly, "Looks like im just gonna have to beat it out of you then." Kirishima signaled the explosive boy to bring it which was the worst mistake off all time, he was met with multiple explosions burning him severley even with his hardening quirk protecting him, "DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE." Is all the explosive boy said as he fired off explosions, Kirishima had to act fast or he was going to lose so looking around fast he saw a door and took his chances breaking through it to escape the blasts, "If you think you can run then your wrong." He followed him through what used to be a door.

Meow

A black jumped out from no where and pounced on the explosive boy, "What the fuck, where did you come from." The cat hissed a ran away down the hall when Bakugo remembered the fortune teller and how everything she said had came true, he wanted to look into it more but a fist connected with his face breaking his nose and his concentration, "Take that asshole." Kirishima grabbed his shirt and began punching him before pulling out the capturing tape and attempting to put it around Bakugo's wrists but he noticed this and set off and explosion in Kirishima's face blinding him, Bakugo got up and put his hand on the red hair boy's chest and letting off another explosion launching him into the wall, he then picked up the capturing tape and used it to tie Kirishima's hands behind his back, "Now tell me where she is or i start setting you on fire." Kirishima just spit in his face, "Fuck you." Bakugo was about to kick his face in but he got a call from Iida over his earpiece, "Bakugo, Uraraka is here with me in the bomb room and i could use your assistance." "Yeah alright, i'm coming." He looked down at his tied up opponent, "Stay down, it's better for your health if you do." Bakugo left the room to go rejoin his teammate.


	5. The Past Hurts

Chapter 5: The Past Hurts

(Observation room)

"Wow, Bakugo is really acting like a villian out there." The other students and there teacher All Might watched as the explosive boy was beating Kirishima to what seems like near death, "All Might maybe you should tell him to stop, before he kills him." Hagakure and others were starting to get worried for kirishima, All Might took notice of this and decided to calm everyone down, "Bakugo may be aggressive but he knows not to kill his opponent, he also hasn't done anything to cause me to stop the match so until he does he can keep going." While the others watched the fight unfold there was one student who wasn't paying any attention to the fight but instead was more interested in fixing his hair, Aoyama was looking in a pocket mirror trying to keep a hair from sticking up but nothing was working, "Now why won't you stay down little hair?" Suddenly he noticed something on one of screens in the corner of his mirror, he looked at it the closley to see a boy standing in the stairwell but he was surrounded by a dark aura and his eyes glowed red with hate, Aoyama turned around looking at the screen and saw nothing then looking back at his mirror to see the boy just standing there before looking at the screen again to see nothing, Aoyama did this ten times until the figuare in the mirror disappeared scaring the crap out of him dropping his mirror, "Hey Aoyama are you okay?" Ashido and a few others took notice of him shaking and dropping his mirror on the floor which is weird because he usaully takes better care of his beauty supplies, "Oh i'm just fabulous thanks for asking." He said sounding highly of himself causing Ashido to almost regret even asking him but he continued, "Though i think i just saw someone in the stairwell." The others looked at the screen showing the stairwell but nothing was there, "There's nothing there, are you feeling okay man." Aoyama felt a little embarresed getting everyone worried nothing, "Sorry everyone." He looked at the screen one last time before wandering to himself, 'Was it just my perfect mind playing tricks on me?'

(Meanwhile in the combat zone)

Bakugo was rushing down the hallway to the stairwell so he could rejoin with his partner 4 floors up, what he wanted to do was use his quirk to blow a hole in through every floor so that he would get there faster but he knew that if he did that than he coild possible hit Iida by mistake and get scolded by All Might later for doing something so reckless so to avoid that he was gonna play it safe and take the stairs. He opened the door to the stairwell and knew something wasn't right, "Young Bakugo what's going on in there, we seem to be getting some strange interference." The lights began to flicker as Bakugo looked around to see nothing as he was running up the stairs, "It's nothing allmight just some faulty wiring." But All Might didn't respond instead he heard gurgling noises, he recognized that sound anywhere from the day in that house, he took out his ear piece and blew it up right in his hand but the gurgling continued, he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched a strange figuare crawl down the stairs, "Get away from me." He watched as the figuare was one flight of stairs in front of him looking down in anger but he noticed something that it wasn't the ghost of that girl, "Deku is is that you." The ghost slowly got to his feet using his crooked legs that look like they've been broken to reveal it was actually Izuku, he began to gurgle some more before he strangly began to choke then started throwing up large clumps of long black hair for about a minute then wiped his mouth, "Hi Kacchan, Long time no see."

Bakugo couldn't believe what he was seeing right infront of him, Izuku was standing right there at the top of the stairs looking down on him with hate in his eyes, "No it can't be, your dead." Bakugo was shaking as he backed up against a wall, "Your the reason i am dead you asshole." Bakugo eyes widened, 'Did Deku just curse?' Is all that he could think about as he watched Izuku wobbled down the stairs slowly towards him, "How are you alive? I saw the ghost hovering over you before i ran." Izuku kept wobbling towards him as he started to explain, "In truth i'm still trying to figuare that part out myself, all i remember was the ghost hovering above me then being surrounded by darkness for a bit then suddenly there was nothing there, i was all alone in that room like nothing had happened then i noticed the dark aura surrounding me and my hair turned black and eyes are always blood shot but thats not the best part." Izuku paused as he was about to reach Kacchan, "It gave a quirk, a strong one that i will use to take my revenge out on you Kacchan. You, Tsubasa and Naito were only things i could think about and how i was going to kill you all in the most painful ways possible i could think of, i think for you i'll start by breaking your legs."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE." Bakugo aimed his hand right at Izuku's head firing a explosion off so powerfull it went through the side of the building, as the smoke cleared Izuku was no where to be in sight, he quickly ran to the door closest to him but when he opened it he saw Izuku just standing there, "How is that possible." Bakugo backed away from the angry spirit but failed to realize the railing falling over it and falling down 3 flights of steps hitting the floor and blacking out.

Bakugo suddenly awoke screaming in a bed in the nurses office as he calmed he looked around to see no one was there and he was all alone, "What going on?" He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash his face, As the cold water splashed on his face he thought about what had happened, 'Izuku is know an evil spirit looking for revenge against me, and...oh no." He looked around the room for his stuff and when he found it he immediately pulled out his phone and called Tsubasa because his name appeared first in his contacts, "Come on Tsubasa, pick up." The phone rang but no answer, "Shit." He then tried Naito, "Pickup already Naito." but he had the same result which was no answer, he through his phone on the bed as he switched into some regular clothes when Aizawa walked in, "Where do you think your going." Aizawa blocked the door way so the explosive boy wouldn't leave, "That's none of your business now let me through." He was about to push his teacher out of the way when his head started hurting and he felt like he was floating, "You need to lay down, you have a very serious concussion Bakugo so take it easy." Bakugo wanted to say something but he felt like his body was going limp as he fell but Aizawa caught him and carried him layed him down back in the bed, "Take it easy while i ask you few questions, the first being what happened in that stairwell." Bakugo didn't know what to say, 'What the hell am i suppose to say him, oh i was attacked by a ghost of a dead friend who i crippled and left for dead who the fuck is gonna believe that.' Aizawa suddenly spoke breaking Bakugo out of his deep thought, "Bakugo when you were in the staircase the feed from the security camera became static but the audio wasn't cut, we heard someone talking to you but we didn't recognize the voice so tell me, who was with you that caused you blow a hole in the side of that building?"

Bakugo had to say something or else Aizawa would get more suspicious of him then he already is, "I don't remember anything okay, all i know is that at sometime i got knocked out and you guys brought me here to treat me." Aizawa walked over to the door about to leave when he turned his head to look back at the boy, "get some rest, we'll talk more later when your feeling better and can remember more." Aizawa left him alone to think, Bakugo thought what he should do about the problem he was facing when it hit him, he remembered Izuku's mother with all those gas canisters and how she planned to burn down that house down, "That's what i got to do, i have to burn that house down it's the only way to free Izuku's soul and end his torment." Bakugo had made up his mind, he was going to burn that house to the ground but first he had to escape and that's when he noticed the windows. He crawled out of bed still dizzy and opened the window, it wasn't a very far drop but he didn't want to use his quirk because it would attract attention so he had to think of another way down, he looked around the nurse's office but there wasn't anything remotely close to what he needed but then he noticed the bed sheets.

(An hour later)

Recovery returned to the office from a quick meeting she had to attend to, "alright Bakugo lets see how your doing." She opened the door to find the room was empty and the sheets of the beds have been removed and tied to the end of a table leading all the way out the window to the ground, "Aizawa is not going to like this." As she ran out of the room to find him.


	6. Special Notice

I would like to thank everyone following my story it means alot but i'm afraid i'm putting this story on hiatus, i really want to work The Boogeyman Izuku Midoriya a bit more because of the amount of people following the story and also because i'm not completely sure where i want to go with this story yet but I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS, I REFUSE TO DO THAT. I'm also wanting to start up Mineta's 13 Sins which is a crossover between My Hero Academia and 13 sins, an idependent horror film where a guy does a series of horrible tasks for large amounts of money from a strange british man over the phone, i can't wait to start on it but for now lets focus on the current stories a bit. Alright that's all for now everyone and remember i'm always open to suggestions and questions so don't be afraid to comment.

Sincerely, XXDoubleHHXX (or Hunter if you prefer)


	7. The Frenchman and The Bomb

**(THAT'S RIGHT MOTHA FUCKERS I'M BACK AND THIS STORY IS GOING AS PLANNED SO ENJOY**

Chapter 6: The Frenchman and The Bomb

"10 bottles of lighter fluid and a pack of matches, is that all sir." The gas station attendent asked Bakugo who was hiding under a black hoodie, "Yes." "Okay sir that will be 4500 yen." Bakugo pulled out his wallet and gave the money then took his stuff but he was stopped by a shining light, could it be god has sent him an angel to help fight the darkness and lift the curse put on him by his past sins, "Bonsoir Bakugo." It wasn't an angel it was just Aoyama blinding him with that god damn twinkling, "MY EYES." The cashier fell to the ground covering his eyes, "oi, stop the god damn twinkling or i'll beat the shit out of you." Aoyama smiled, "i can't stop it but i can turn it down." A few seconds later the bright light dimmed down letting Bakugo actually be able to look at him, "What do you want you phony frenchman?" He said as the little patience he had left was slowly fading, "Are you gonna burn down someone's house." Bakugo nearly jumped at the question, "What makes you say that you fucking nerd." Aoyama was right but Bakugo had to try to deny it he didn't want the boy telling the teachers or the police ruining his chance at being a hero, Aoyama raised one finger "Un,Your dressed as a hoodlum." He raised a second finger, "Duex, no one buys that much lighter fluid i'm suprised the cashier hasn't called the cops yet." They both looked at the cashier who was now blinded and walking aimlessly around the store knocking over objects off shelves, "Trois, i have expierence when it comes to this."

Bakugo eyes widened at the statement, "wait wait, your telling me your an arsonist!" Aoyama giggled, "I used to be one but i stopped along time ago but i was the best at it." Bakugo was really confused, "How did you get into UA with those types of criminal charges?" Aoyama just kept giggling, "I was never convicted so my record is clean." Bakugo just stood there in shock at what he was hearing and had so many questions, "How many times have you burned down places?" The french boy stopped giggling but the happy smiling expression on his face didn't go away, "I have done this before 4 times to be exact."

(Flashback 10 years ago)

"OH MY GOD THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Aoyama's father said as he watched as his family's house burned, Aoyama pointed at his baby sister, "Akito did it, she was playing with matches."

(Flashback 7 years ago)

"OH MY GOD THE SUPER MARKET IS ON FIRE, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" The general manager said as he watched as his store burned, Aoyama pointed at a young cashier, "he did it, he threw his cig in the trash bin and it caught on fire."

(Flashback 5 years ago)

"OH MY GOD THE SCHOOL IS ON FIRE, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" The principal said as he watched as his school burned, Aoyama pointed at the emo kid, "Kiri did it, i watched her set fire to the supply closet."

(Flashback 3 years ago)

"OH MY GOD THE MENTAL HOSPITAL IS ON FIRE, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" The doctor said as he watched as his hospital burned, Aoyama looked around to see only him and the doctor were standing there so he had only one person to blame, he pointed at the doctor and said, "It was you."

(End of flashback)

"Wait how did you get away with that last one?" Aoyama swayed his hair, "Oh i just conviced him he was really a mental patient pretending to be a doctor, i was actually suprised it worked at all." Bokugo was now frightend by the boy, he was looking at someone who has commited horrible crimes yet wanted to be a hero for some reason, "Listen how about i make you a deal, i come with you and help you burn down whatever it is your burning and in return i won't tell a single soul about this, do we have a deal?" Aoyama held out his hand waiting for Bakugo to make a choice, he was clearly being blackmailed and no way out of it, he could try to bring up the fact Aoyama just confessed his crimes to him and he could threaten to tell someone but who would believe that? "Fine Aoyama you fucking nerd, you have a deal." Bakugo shook his hand as Aoyama started speaking something in french, "Je vais te tuer my friend." He then took Bakugo by the hand and they walked out of the store together but Bakugo took his hand back, "Don't ever do that again, i will murder you in a heartbeat." Aoyama gulped as he shook his head to show he understood the explosive boy's threat, Bakugo led the way to the house but the closer and closer he got the more his fear grew he knew he would have to find a way to defeat the ghost of his former friend but how was he gonna do that, Midoriya was dead physical attacks don't work on the dead so his only hope was to burn down the house, "Who was that boy by the way?" Bakugo snapped out of thought and stopped walking looking back at Aoyama, "While i was watching your fight in the observation room i saw a boy in the stairwell before the monitor went blank, and when the monitor came back we saw you laying there beaten in bruised, did you know him by chance?"

Bakugo's face looked like he had seen a ghost which he has but that wasn't the point he knew he would have to explain everything for he knew Aoyama could probably tell if he was lying, "Almost a year ago there was boy named Izuku Midoriya, i bullied him everyday of his life because he was born quirkless." Aoyama was even more interested now, "One day me and two of my friends decided to mess with a bit by forcing him to go into the abandoned house by the beach that people said was haunted, we should have listened to them for we were attacked by an evil spirit." Bakugo left out the part about breaking Midoriya's legs so he couldn't escape, "We ran but Midoriya tripped, i saw him laying there reaching out for help but i just turned and ran, it's probably why his spirit is after me because he blames me for his death." The french boy was now shaking out of fright, "Wait, that boy wasn't an intruder but a spirit?" Bakugo smirked, "no point in backing out now, the house is right down here." They continued down the road until they were outside the gate, "Well here we are i hope your ready for this Frenchy because there's no turning ba-" Bukugo suddenly felt something prick him in the neck as he turned around and swiped away a syringe that was in Aoyama's hand, "what the hell you asshole." Sparks shot from his hand but they suddenly faded and he felt really dizzy and tired, " W-what the, hell, d-d-did you-" Bakugo fell to the ground still looking at Aoyama who was just laughing like a mad man, "Sorry Bakugo but you, Tokoyami and Todoroki are the biggest threats to our plan and you three must be dealt with, no hard feelings." Bakugo passed out from the drug injected into his blood stream, Aoyama picked up the boy bridal style and carried him into the house, "Sleep tight my explosive prince."


	8. The Final Encounter

Chapter 7: Final Encounter

"uuuuuuuugh what happened?" Bakugo opened his eyes looking straight at the cieling, it didn't take him long to figuare out where he was, "Oh shit i'm in the house." He jumped to his feet and looked around the room, the same room he broke Izuku's legs in and left him for dead, "How the fuck did i get in here." His memory was still fuzzy but it all came back to him fast, "I was at a store buying lighter fluid and matches, then Aoyama came in and blinded me with his damn twinkling, he then agreed to help burn this place after he told he was good arsonist which honestly freaked me out, we left store and walked here but then i felt a pain in my neck and when i turned around." Bakugo tried to remember what happened next but it was all just a blur, suddenly the door opened and incame Aoyama who was holding a canister of lighter fluid and a cheap blue lighter, "Good, your up." Seeing Aoyama's smile reminded him of the last part where he was stabbed in the neck and injected with a drug that knocked him out, "AOYAMA YOU DUMB FUCK, I'LL KILL YOU." Bakugo wanted to activate his quirk but before he could the french boy spoke, "I wouldn't do that if i were you." He then pointed at the puddle covering most of the floor in the room, "Thats the lighter fluid you bought, while you were unconsious i poured it all over you making sure that if you use your quirk it will light you on fire, so go ahead and use your quirk." Bakugo looked at arms and clothes that were smothered in lighter fluid, "whatever, i don't need my quirk to beat your french ass." He attempted to strike the boy but Aoyama blocked it and punched him in the face knocking him down into the puddle, "What the hell was that?" Aoyama began giggling, "I just knocked you in your Bout." Bakugo was now enraged as he got back up and attempted another strike but this time Aoyama dodged it and punched him in the gut knocking him done again, "You French piece of sh-."

Before he could finish his insult Aoyama's foot met Bakugo's face busting his nose open, the french boy began kicking Bakugo in his gut causing the explosive boy to cough up blood, "You should never under estimate me." Aoyama walked over to a table leg that was laying near the closet door and picked it up looking at the cracks in the wood closely, Bakugo was dizzy but not out and his eyes widened when he saw Aoyama the same weapon he used to break Izuku's legs with, "You know your a bad liar." Bakugo looked at him with a confused look on his face, "You didn't just force him to go into this house, you beat him didn't you." Aoyama said with a sadistic smirk forming on his face, "You took him into this room and beat him, you broke this off of the table over there and bashed the poor boy's legs so he couldn't run away, then you killed him." Bakugo was going to answer but then he noticed the hair coming out of the corner of the room slowly heading to Aoyama who was to focused on making Bakugo feel guilty, "Your a villain Bakugo just face it, so that's why i have an offer to make see i'm part of a newly formed group called the L.O.V, better known as the league of villains and we wan't you to join us." Bakugo kept his focus on the black mass behind the french boy, out of the darkness Izuku's ghost walked out and slowly walked behind the Aoyama who was still unaware of his presence, "We have reasonable pay, hot girls, free food and all the people we could possible kill when ever we want so what do you say will you join us?" Aoyama reached out his hand waiting for Bakugo to except it but the explosive boy just smirked, " You know for a guy who knew i was lying and completely figuared out what really happened just by observing the room he was in, you sure can be unaware of your surroundings." Aoyama raised an eyebrow wondering what he meant by that,

 _ **MEOW**_

Aoyama turned around to be face to face with Izuku's raging spirit, The French boy fired off a lazer shot but it just went straight into the darkness leaving the spirit unharmed as he grabbed Aoyama by the neck and through him into the closet, Izuku crawled into the closet after him grabbing his pretty yellow hair and dragged him up into the attic kicking and screaming all the way, after a minute of screaming and a bunch of banging it suddenly went quite. Bakugo looked at the closet then at the door leading into the hallway, "Well fuck this shit." He got up and tried to run away but he slipped in the puddle of lighter fluid falling back down, "Fuck." At that very moment Aoyama's body fell from the attic out of the closet, Bakugo looked at the body to see that the jaw had been ripped straight out and that all four of the limbs are broken and twisted in a way they shouldn't be facing.

 _ **MEOW**_

Bakugo didn't care to look where that came from he just wanted to leave, he crawled to the door and opened it but there was no hallway just darkness and Izuku's spirit standing there smiling at him, "Kacchan you came just to see me, how nice." He said with a creepy tone, Bakugo backed up and slipped in the lighter fluid puddle again, "Do you remember the things you said to me when were in middle school?" Bakugo froze as he looked at the angry spirit, "You said that i was useless giving me the name Deku, you said i would never amount to anything and i should just give up on my dreams of being a hero, and to top it all of you told me to go take a swann dive of the roof and hope i get a quirk in the next life." Bakugo slowly made eye contact with him and saw that he was crying blood and shaking, "I'm sorry Izuku." He said hoping to calm down the spirit but Izuku just looked at him and smiled, "No need to apologize, you were right." Soon the room was surrounded by a dark aura blocking out all light leaving only him and Izuku visible, "If i would've went through with killing myself i would have got these powers sooner, so i guess i have to thank you Kacchan for leving me behind and **For giving me a quirk**." Izuku just started laughing like an insane person as Bakugo watched on, "Now i must complete my revenge." The dark aura slowly covered Bakugo's body freaking him out, he tried ripping it off him but it was like it had fused with his skin, he suddenly remembered the lighter fluid that covered the room and his body and realized there was only one way to stop this, "I'm sorry Izuku for everything." Bakugo set off a largeexplosion lighting the fluid and exploding the room they were in, "KACCHAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

(A week later)

All the students of class 1A gathered around the burned building, despite his best efforts Bakugo failed to burn down the house how ever it was badly scorched, The students set up two pictures one of Bakugo and one of Aoyama (They never found out he was working for the L.O.V who had made there presence known in the past week attacking them during a training excercise.) on the sidewalk infront of the house. They all lit candles and set it around the pictures and said there goodbyes, "Why do you think they were both doing in there Ribbit." Tsuyu asked her classmates, "Who knows, it's impossible to tell why." Iida said adjusting his glasses, "I say we go in the house and find out." Everyone turned to face Kirishima who was covered in bandages and looking very depressed, "Kirishima, doing that would be trespassing and that is unhero like behavior." Iida stared down the spikey haired hero who honestly couldn't care less what he had to say as he walked towards the house, "Kirishima stop, you can't do that." Hagakure said stepping infront of the gate of the house so Kirishima couldn't get through, "We owe it to them to find out why they died, dosen't anyone find it weird that Aoyama was burnt to a crisp while Bakugo's body only had a broken neck, there has to be something in that house that explains what happened to him." "I say let him go." Everyone looked at Tokoyami who looked like he was preparing to leave, "let him just go and vent this out, its better that way." He walked away leaving the group behind, Hagakure moved and let Kirishima go into the yard, "Wait." Kirishima turned around to see Ochako, "I'm coming with you, I want to know what happened too." "Yeah, I'm coming to." "So am i." "I'm coming because someone must protect the girls...and you." Ochako, Tsuyu and Mineta were with him but the girls wish Mineta wasn't coming with them. As they entered the house the rest of class 1A went there seperate ways, leaving Ashido and yaoyorozu to walk home together, "Hey Momo, do you think they'll be okay?" The creation hero looked at her pink friend who had a look of worry on her face, "They'll be fine there's nothing in that house to harm them." She smiled and so did Ashido as they continued walking down the block.

 **(I still have more to go with this story.)**


	9. It Never Ends P1

Chapter 8: It Never Ends P1

Kirishima, Ochako, Mineta and Tsuyu entered the house hoping to find some answers about there classmates mysterious deaths, "Okay, Me and Mineta will head up stairs while you two check down here." Tsuyu and Ochako shook their heads in agreement while Mineta stomped his foot in anger, "Wait why do i have to go with you, i want to go with one of the girls." Kirishima sighed "Dude if you go with one of the girls there gonna hit you because your gonna harass them, i'm doing this for your safety and complaining about it is so unmanly so if you don't like then you can just leave." Mineta looked at the girls who were cracking there knuckles preparing to strike and felt fear through his body, "Okay i'll go with you." The boys went up the stairs carefully because of there fragile state while the girls started exploring the bottom floor, Tsuyu and Ochako walked into the burnt kitchen and started looking around for anything that may have belonged to Aoyama or Bakugo but they were having very little luck in finding any, "Hey did you here that." Ochako asked looking at the fridge, "I didn't hear nothing but check it anyway." Tsuyu said while looking through a cabnit of burnt cans, Ochako walked over to the fridge and opened it to find not expired food which she was greatful for but a journal, "How did this get in here." She asked getting Tsuyu's attention, "What you got there?" The frog girl asked, "It's some type of Journal, it says Hero Analysis book #47." Her eyes widened at what was written, "Katsuki Bakugo." The two looked at eachother before noticing another name was on it, "By Izuku Midoriya, who is that? Ribbit." They opened it up and started reading and they were a little freaked at all the things Bakugo, his personality, his quirk, his weaknesses and strengths they were all hear and in extreme detail, "Wow that's alot of Bakugo to take in all at once." Ochako handed the book to Tsuyu so she could get a better look, the frog flipped through the pages and stopped at the section labeled 'Author's note' at the bottom of the finale page and began reading.

 _I have known Kacchan since i was a little kid, before he developed his quirk he was nice to me and acted like a true hero should but after he got his quirk and i didn't get one he became my bully and convinced others to join on picking on me. Over the years the bullying got worse from name calling and isolation to straight up physical torture and repeated beatings, i prayed it would get better and everything would go back to the way it was but i knew it would never happen as long as Kacchan had a quirk and i didn't the beatings would continue. He recommended a couple times that i kill myself but i never listen to him which made him more mad causing a more painful beating, if anyone reads this other than me then let me tell Bakugo is not a villain, sure a dick at times but he knows right from wrong even if his ego blocks you from seeing it._

Tsuyu closed the journal and put it in her bag, "We should go check up Kirishima and Mineta and see if there Alright." Ochako agreed and they left the kitchen without noticing the figuare watching them from the corner.

(Meanwhile with Mineta and Kirishima)

The two had just finished checking all but one room that was at the end of the hall, "Do we have to check it, there's nothing here." Mineta said hoping that he would convince Kirishima to turn around and stop searching but his cries had no effect on him as they entered the last room, "This is the room where they found the bodies." The room was completely scorched but you can still make out where a bed and table was at one point but it was overall empty. "It's empty, time to leave i gu-." "WILL YOU SHUT UP." Kirishima was tired of hearing the small boy complaining so he yelled at him, *Bang* The Two looked over at the closet both pretty sure the noise came from there, the spikey haired boy slowly walked over to the closet and opened it to find a wallet in perfect condition. He picked it up and opened it to find many things inside, "Lets see we got 200 yen, a gift card to a yogurt place, reciept from a gas station and an ID HOLY SHIT IT'S BAKUGO'S WALLET!" The ID had all of Bakugo's info on it so it had to be his wallet, a photo suddenly fell out the wallet and on to the floor to show a picture of two kids playing, "Whose that in the pic?" Mineta asked as Kirishima picked it up, "It looks like Bakugo as a kid and he's with some green haired kid." Tsuyu and Ochako walked into the room looking very freaked out, "Hey Kirishima let's get out of here, it's getting dark and we don't want to be here when it does let's just leave okay." Kirishima didn't want to but he agreed with them and they decided to leave the house before it got really dark, as they walked out of the room they felt a chill run down there spine as if someone was watching them as they left, once they were out the front door Kirishima looked back at the house to see it one last time but he saw something a figuare in the window staring at them, "What are you staring at." Kirishima looked down at Mineta who was looking up at him, he looked back to the window and saw that the figuare was gone, "Nothing, hey did you guys find anything?"

Tsuyu opened her backpack and pulled out a the journal, "We found this in the fridge, its a journal containing almost everything to know about Bakugo from his quirk to his personality, it's written by someone named Midoriya and he knew Bakugo as child." Kirishima pulled out the picture and showed it to Tsuyu and Ochako, "We found a wallet with some stuff inside it belonging to Bakugo, there was picture of him as a kid playing with someone else maybe that kid is Midoriya." Mineta's phone vibrated in his pocket so he pulled it out and checked it, "I got to go, my parents are starting to worry about me." He said goodbye to his friends and ran off, "I got to leave to before my siblings start eating bugs again." Tsuyu left leaving only Ochako and Kirishima with the items from the house, "So what should we do with this?" Kirishima took the Journal and wallet and put it in his backback, "We'll discuss this tomorrow, i'll text you guts when and where we should meet up." She said her goodbye and then left the boy alone but what she didn't know is that Kirishima had managed to get Bakugo's home address and had planned to visit his parents to see what information he could get from them, as he walked down the street he felt something was off like someone or something was following him ever since he walked out the front door of that house, as he approached the house he heard what could only be two people yelling and the volume increased as he got closer, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." "HONEY YOU CAN'T JUST DRINK THIS AWAY AND YOU KNOW THIS." "SHUT UP AND WATCH ME." The women hopped into her car and drove leaving the man all alone so he pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, he then pulled out his lighter but before he could light it he saw Kirishima just staring at him, "Can i help you?" The spikey haired boy gulped as he approached, "Is this the Bakugo residence?" "Yeah, hey wait your that Kirishima kid right you were at the funeral, how can i help you?" The man said with little to no emotion in his voice as he blew smoke into the air, "Can we have this conversation inside please?"

"Sure come on in." He threw down his cigarette and stepped on it to put it out before heading inside, the two walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the dining table, "So how may i help you?" He said with a weak smile, "I know this must be hard for you Mr. Baku-." "Please don't call me that, call me Masaru." He still had that weak smile from before, "Okay Masaru, i need to know everything about that house...the one they found Bakugo in." The smile Masaru had was gone now, he pulled out another cigarette and lit it before speaking again, "When i was little kid a family lived in that house, a man named Takeo his wife Kayako and there son Toshio, they seemed to be your regular happy japanese family but that was far from the truth see Kayako liked Takeo but didn't love him. She was in love and became obsessed with a american man who she stalked from time to time leaving Toshio all alone by himself alot of the time, one day Takeo came home to find his wife was missing and his son left all alone, he searched the house for her but instead found her journal filled with her love for the american man driving him to murder his wife by stabbing her to death and then drowning there son and pet cat in the bathtub." Kirishima didn't understand why Masaru was telling him all this and he wondered what this had to do with Bakugo but when he tried to ask Masaru continued his story, "After that Masaru hanged himself in Toshio's room with his own belt but not before wrapping his wife and son's bodies up and putting them in the attic, soon the police discovered there bodies and the house remained empty for awhile but a new family moved in but they only lasted a week before every single one of them were killed and placed in the attic just like what Takeo did. Because of this incident a rumor started that the house was cursed but we all took it as a sick joke until the paramedics and police who enterec that house started to dissapear, are parents forbid us to go even near that house and we listened but once in awhile a kid or a unknowing traveler would go into the house and never be seen again."

"Are you saying that house has some type of death curse on it?" Kirishima asked trying to hide the fact he was having a panic attack, "I don't know, all i know is that alot of people have gone missing or died after entering that house." Masaru finished his cigarette and put it in the ash tray, "You went in that house didn't you." Kirishima's eyes widened as he began to shake a little, "Yes i did, i wanted to find out what really happend to my friends but instead i found these." He reached into his backpack and pulled out Bakugo's wallet and The Midoriya guy's journal, Masaru immediately grabbed the journal and started looking at it flipping through the pages, "Oh my god this is Izuku's." Kirishima pulled the picture out of Bakugo's wallet and showed it to Masaru, "Who is Izuku and is this him in this picture?" "Yeah that's Izuku, him and Katsuki were the best of friends until the day Izuku was told he was quirkless." Kirishima didn't understand how something like that would affect a friendship but lucky for him Masaru was gonna explain, "Katsuki saw Izuku as weak after that day, instead of being his friend he began bullying him for fun, for years this went on and despite are best efforts to make him stop it never worked but one day Izuku dissappeared and a week later his body was found inside that house, if you wanna know more about Izuku then you should go see his father i'll give you the address." He got a napkin and pulled out a pen and wrote down the address, he then gave it to Kirishima who put it in his pocket, "You should get going before my wife gets here, it's not gonna be a pretty." Kirishima got up and thanked Masaru for the information than showed himself out, once he was outside he decided to text Ochako about what he had just learned.

 **(To Be Continued)**


	10. It Never Ends P2

**(Alright i'm back with another chapter of The Rage, been awhile but i can get back into the vibe of this story.)**

Chapter 10: It Never Ends P2

Knock, knock, knock.* "Hello is anybody home?" Kirishima stood infront of the apartment door trying to get to answer, "Come on i know your home, the lady next door said so." He knocked again but still no answer, he then decieded to check to see if the door was actually locked and lucky for him it wasn't so he opened the door and quietly walked in, the apartment was a mess with newspaper pages everywhere and furniture thrown all around the place, "Looks like a tornado hit this place." Kirishima said to himself as he explored the house looking for just something to help him find who he was looking for, he suddenly heard a loud banging noise coming from the room at the end of the hall, "Hello, whose there?" The banging continued as Kirishima approached the door, he opened it to find a man trying to hang himself from the ceiling while flailing his legs everywhere hitting the wall repeatedly, The red haired boy quickly grabbed onto the man's legs and got him out of the belt he was using as a noose and sat him down on the bed with All Might sheets, after the suicidal man was saved Kirishima noticed the whole room was covered in All Might from wall to wall. "Dammit kid, why did you save me?" The man said rubbing his neck, "sorry but i need answers and your the only one who could give me them, i'm guessing your Izuku's father."

The man stopped rubbing his neck and sighed, "What do you wan't." He said with some annoyance in his voice, Kirishima pulled out the notebook and showed it to him, "I was in the house where my friend died recently and i found this along with a photo of him with your son, what i want to know is why did your son go into that house and does his death have anything to do with Bakugo's death." The man tried to hide it but eventually he just broke out in laughter, "Well shit kid, since you and me are already deadmen might aswell tell you everything, come on let me get you something to drink." Kirishima didn't have a response to that statement as he watched the man who just tried to commit suicide just get up, and walk to kitchen and comeback with two drinks, "Here you go and enjoy, oh and the name is Hisashi by the way." Hisashi handed kirishima the drink and sat right next to him on the bed before taking a sip and and taking a deep breath, "Your probably wondering what i'm talking about well you see, that house has death curse on it and my son is a vengeful spirit who kills anyone who enters it and sadly Bakugo was one of those people, i have no clue why he was in that house but there's no use in wondering why." Kirishima was having a hard time understanding this as he took a sip from his drink and realized it was liqour and that Hisashi was drunk out of his mind, "Listen kid i may be drunk but i'm not lying to you about that house, your gonna end up dead just like everyone else who has ever entered." He said with a drunk smirk on his face, Kirishima thought about what he had said and then realized a hole in his story, "Wait if everyone who enters that house is killed then why are you still alive?"

Hisashi finished his drink before answering, "He want's to torment me." Hisashi took Kirishima's drink from his hands and chugged it down, "See i was never around most of Izuku's life because i put my work before him and his mother, he hates me for not being there for them so he tortures me with these thoughts."

 _ **Meeeeooooooooow**_

Kirishima jumped at the sound of the cat but Hisashi just sat there and rolled his eyes, "Oh fuck off with that dumb cat Izuku, if your gonna haunt me then just show yourself." At this point Kirishima thought he was looking and listening to the rantings of a sad drunk lunatic until he heard it, the gurgling noise coming from the closet as it slowly opened and all he could do is watch as green hair began covering the walls of the room, "I said show yourself, not just your hair." Hisashi said throwing the empty glass into the closet, all the hair suddenly retracted and the room was back to normal but Kirishima wouldn't stop screaming, "STOP SCREAMING." The drunk man yelled, "Look he's gone know there's nothing to be afra-". A glass was thrown back out of closet and connected with Hisashi's head knocking him off the bed, "OWW THAT FUCKING HURT." Kirishima had enough of this as he opened the door to leave back into the hallway but was met with pure darkness, He looked into the darkness and saw two green eyes staring at him as the gurgling started up again but it sounded closer than before, two arms reached out and grabbed kirishima by the head before dragging him into the darkness.

(Two days later)

 **Ochako: Hey has anyone heard from Kirishima, he hasn't said anything in the group chat for two days?**

 **Tsuyu: I haven't and i'm starting to get worried.**

 **Ashido: i tried calling him but i got no answer, what do you think is wrong with him?**

 **Kaminari: we should go see him to see if he's alright.**

 **Ochako: That's a great idea.**

 **Ashido: lets all meet up at the park later around 2.**

 **Tsuyu: i can do that, gives enough time to make food for my siblings.**

 **Kaminari: wait what if he's just sick.**

 **Ashido: that wouldn't answer why he dosen't pick up his phone.**

 **Ochako: your the one who suggested we go see him Kaminari.**

 **Kaminari: I know but i don't want to get sick.**

 **Tsuyu: Stop being a woose, we'll all meet up at the park later just as planned okay.**

 **Ashido: Yeah lets do it**

 **Ochako: Got it**

 **Kaminari: yeah okay**

Tsuyu put down her phone and continued to eat her breakfast with her siblings Satsuki and Samidare, "Big sister can pour me a glass of milk please?" Tsuyu smiled at her little sister, "of course ribbit." She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet than grabbed the milk out of the fridge, "That glass dosen't look clean." "Satsuki i promise you the glass is clean." Tsuyu put the glass down and tried to pour some milk out but nothing came out, "That's funny it felt there was milk in here." Tsuyu looked into the hole of the milk carton but all she saw was darkness and out of that darkness an eye opened up and stared back at her, she dropped the carton and milk spilled everywhere, "What was that about Tsuyu?" Samidare said stuffing his face with oatmeal, " There was a spider." She made that up so her siblings wouldn't question, "I'm sorry Satsuki, i'll go to the store later and get more." As she began to clean up her mess she thought about the eye, she couldn't get the sight of it out of her head, "What was that?"


	11. Your All Doomed

**(So the last chapter before this was supposed to be chapter 9, this is really chapter 10.)**

Chapter 10: Your All Doomed

Since everyone was meeting up later that gave Ochako time to study her notes for class tomorrow, as she searched her backpack for her Journal she noticed that her folders were covered in what seemed to be strands of black hair, "Eww what is this stuff, is this hair." Disgusted by this she dumped out everything in her backpack but the hair was now gone, she began sorting her folders and notebooks while trying to figuare out what just happened and that's when she noticed a small book that wasn't there before, "How did this get in here?" She instantly recognized it as the homemade quirk book they found in the house where Bakugo and Aoyama died, She opened it up but instead of seeing neat organized pages of notes based on Bakugo's explosive quirk, every page had drawings of absurd acts most of which included very violently deaths and eye balls staring at the reader, "How the hell did this happen, Kirishima had this book last if i remember so how did i get it?" She continued to look through the book until she got to the last two pages, the drawings were already freaking her out but the last ones were the creepiest, the first one depicted what she only could assume was Bakugo getting his neck snapped by some guy with green hair who she couldn't recognize.

The second one depicted the same guy with green hair surrounded by four mangled corpses, as she inspected the drawn dead bodies more closely she noticed a horrible fact, all four of the corpses resembled Her, Kirishima, Asui and Mineta, "What the hell is wrong with this book." She said to herself as she closed the book and threw it in the trash, "I need to clear my head of this, maybe a nice relaxing bath will calm me down." She got up and walked to her bathroom and began removing all of her clothes so that she could take a nice relaxing hot bath to help her forget about the book, once the water was warm enough she slowly got in the bath letting her body adjust to the temperature, "This is exactly what i needed." Ochako said to herself attempting to grab the soap bar but she accidently knocked it off the holder and into the tub, "Oh that's just great, clumsy me." As she reached down through the suds to grab it she felt as if something grabbed her wrist and dragged her under the water, after a minute she resurfaced gasping for air as she crawled out of the tub practically falling out and hitting her head on the floor blacking out.

(Hours later at the park)

"Where is Ochako she should have been here by now." Kaminari said pacing back and forth impatiently waiting for the fourth member of there group to show up, "First Kirishima now her, what the hell is going on with those two?" Ashido kept trying to get in touch with her missing friend but every call was left unanswered and every text was left unresponded too, "I bet those two planned a prank together and are fooling with us, right Tsuyu, uh Tsuyu?" Kaminari noticed something was off about his frog friend, she looked as if she had seen something disturbing or unnatural, "Hey are you okay?" He asked in hopes he would find out why she looked like that, "Something weird happened this morning." "Like what?" Ashido now saw why Kaminari was worried once she had put down her phone and looked at her friend, "Well, while i was having breakfast Satsuki asked me for a glass of milk, when i went to pour it out however nothing came out even though it was clearly filled with something so i looked into the carton." Just the thought of what she saw scared her, "And i saw an eye staring back at me." "BOO." All three of them screamed as Mineta jumped out of a near by wearing a skull mask, "Ha, Ha, Ha. I got you guys good, you should have seen your faces Ha, Ha *Slap* Owwwww."

Tsuyu used her tounge to slap the little grape boy as hard as she could, "Mineta you asshole, why are you even here?" Mina looked over at Kaminari who was rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Kaminari, did you invite him?" The alien girl asked raising an eyebrow to her electric friend, "YES HE DI- *Zap*." Before Mineta could finish his statement Kaminari shocked the grape boy, "WHY WOULD YOU INVITE HIM?" Tsuyu was really upset mainly because she didn't feel like being sexually harassed all day and neither did Ashido, "I was talking to him earlier and he said he found something and he really wanted to show us, then i told him about are plan." The three looked at the small purple child who was pulling out papers from his backpack, "Take a look." He hand them papers containing news articles about people who have disappeared, "After i got home from our little adventure into that house i decided to do some research and i found these, after people go into that house they tend to disappear or be found dead in some horrible way." Mineta reached in pulled out another picture, "Recognize the name of this person Tsuyu?" "Mineta that isn't a news article, that's a tasteful lewd drawling of Pony from 1B." Mina said admiring at how well it was drawn, "Oh sorry, i meant to show you this."

He put away his art and pulled out the actual article, "Okay, now do you recognize the name Tsuyu." She looked at the article and read the name outloud, "Izuku Midoriya, wait the guy who wrote that journal we found about Bakugo?" "Wait what journal are you guys talking about?" Kaminari and Ashido both were completely in the dark about this since they weren't with them when they went into that house, "We'll explain later but we got to get going." Tsuyu began walking but was stopped by Kaminari, "Wait if what Mineta says is true and that people die after they go in there, Ochako could be in danger." The four agreed with this assumption and decided to break off into pairs of two, Mineta and Kaminari go to check on Kurishima while Ashido and Tsuyu go check on Ochako, before both parties parted ways they agreed to message eachother anything they find out. As Kaminari walked in the direction of Kirishima's apartment with Mineta he couldn't help but wonder one thing, "Hey Mineta, did you draw that lewd picture of Pony." Mineta put on an evil like smile as he pulled out an art sketch book from his backpack, "Of course i did, her take a look of some of my other work." Mineta handed his electric friend the sketch book and began to flip through it and he was shocked, Mineta had drawn a lewd picture of everyone girl in class 1A and 1B and it wasn't just good, it looked like it had been drawn by someone who had dedicated there whole life to art, "Mineta this is incredible, you got everyone in here even Midnight."

Mineta reached into his backpack and handed him another sketch book, "If you like that than your gonna love this." Kaminari opened up the book and saw more lewd drawlings of girls but something was off like as if he knew them, he kept flipping through the pages until he finally figuared why these girls looked fimilar causing him to shut the book as fast as he could, "So did you like it?" Mineta asked with a smirk on his face, "NO, YOU DREW A LEWD FEM DRAWLING OF ME WITH A PIKACHU." Mineta began to laugh hysterically, "I can't believe you didn't notice that the other girls i drew were our classmates but reversed gender." Denki eyes widened as he opened the sketch book back up and looked closely at the girls is characteristics, he began to see the similarities from Todoroki's scar to Ojiro's tail and Iida's engine legs, "Dude, what the fuck, what the actually fuck, never show me this again, eveeeeeeeeeeeer." Kaminari handed the sketch books back to The grape boy and continued to walk to the apartment, once they arrived at the apartment complex they searched until they found Kirishima's apartment number, *knock, knock, knock.* "Hey Kirishima you home, *Knock, knock, knock.* Kirishima hello, you think he's in there Mineta?" Before Mineta could respond they heard the locks to the door being unlocked, the door opened up and there red haired friend stood there wearing nothing but a sweat shirt and sweat pants, "Where the hell have you been for the past two days, everyone is worried sick about you."

Kirishima didn't say anything, his eyes were blood shot and clear traces of vomit were on his sweat shirt and there was a fowl odor coming from him, "Dude when is the last time you showered?" He didn't respond to Mineta's question instead he just kept staring at them, "Are you sick or something because you look awful." Kaminari looked over Kirishima's shoulder to see the horrible shape of his apartment, "Dude tell us now whats wrong." Kirishima walked foward past his friends to the guardrail and looked down, he was at least four stories up and there were barely and cars in the parking lot, "Mineta." He said as he looked deep into the grape boy's eyes, "He'll be coming for you soon." With that said, Kirishima threw himself over the gaurd before Kaminari or Mineta could stop him, The two watched as there friend fell all the way to the concrete busting open his head as he hit the ground, Mineta fell back as Kaminari stood there shocked at the act of suicide that he just witnessed his friend commit, he watched as a pool of blood started to form and people started to gather around and call the police.


	12. Never Forgive

**(I am ending this story soon, i'm just out of ideas to go on so i think it's best i give you guys my best last few chapters i can write,** **i'm** **gonna start by fixing Mineta's character by making him less of a pervert)**

Chapter 11: Never Forgive

Tsuyu and Ashido arrived at Ochako's apartment, *Knock, knock, knock* the two waited but there was no answer, "Maybe she's not home?" Tsuyu asumed but Ashido wasn't about to give up, she reached for the door handle but her hand was quickly slapped by Tsuyu's long tounge, "Oww, what was that for?" The frog girl retracted her tounge before speaking, "We can't just enter her house without permission, that's breaking and entering." "But what if she's hurt, we need to see if she's alright." "No were not going in there." "But we need to know if she's alright." "But we would be breaking the law." "In the sake of helping her friend." The two continued to argue for what seemed like forever until Tsuyu had finally had enough, "I'm not going in that house but if you want to be my guest, i'll wait here." Mina just huffed as she opened the door and went inside, the apartment was small but nice but she certainly not a fan of the color scheme or choice in curtains, "Ochako, are you home?" Silence was her answer as she walked into the down the hall and saw the bathroom door was open so Ashido decided to check it out, "OH MY GOD OCHAKO." She saw her friend laying in a pool of her own blood on the bathroom, she quickly ran to her friend and began checking her pulseto see if she was still alive, "Oh thank god she's breathing, TSUYU CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE." The frog girl didn't hear her alien friend that well but it sounded if she was right about Ochako being injuried, She rushed through the door pulling out her phone, "What's wrong Mina."

Tsuyu looked on in horror as she looked around and realized she was not in Ochako's apartment but in the abandoned house, the door closed behind her and she tried to open and it was locked, *Gurgle* her eyes widened as she slowly looked over her shoulder at the staircase, she watched as a corpse like figuare dragged it's self down the steps, as it reached the bottom of the steps she got a good look at the spirits face and it looked exactly like Izuku Midoriya from the news article Mineta had. The spirit slowly crawled towards her as she tried to open the door frantically, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and the gurgling got louder, she looked over her shoulder again only to see the cold, dead, lifeless eyes as the darkness slowly surrounded her.

(Two weeks later)

"Minoru wake up, your gonna be late for the sports festival." Mineta shot out of bed and got dressed quickly for school, he ran downstairs and stopped in the kitchen where his grandmother had finished making his breakfast, "Sweety eat up, you got to leave like now." Mineta looked at the clock and nearly had a heart attack, he stuffed the food down his throat and ran out the door waving goodbye to his grandmother, he ran as fast as he could until he was stopped by a missing person's poster on a metal fence, 'Have you seen this person' underneath that was a picture of Tsuyu who had mysteriously disappeared two weeks ago, "I don't know what happened to you but i promise i'll find you." He looked at his phone and saw the time, "Oh jeez, i'm gonna be late." He ran as fast as he could to the train station but he was too late, the train was leaving but Mineta was determined to get there no matter what, he pulled two of his balls off his head and jumped off the platform sticking on to the side of the train, "THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA WHY DID I DO THIS." He yelled as the train took him to the station near UA, once the train stopped Mineta fell off the side barely able to keep his balance he was so dizzy "Never, doing, that, again."

He slowly catched his breath and headed to school grounds where he could see everyone gathered outside being loaded on to buses, "Hey Mineta over here." It was Ashido and Kaminari waving to him, he ran up to them and gave his electric friend a high five, "You guys ready for this." Ashido said hopping up and down in excitement, "Hell yeah, time to show everyone what i can do." Electricity shot out of Kaminari's hands, "Well i'm gonna win all the events." The two looked at the small grape boy and began laughing, "Sorry Mineta but there is no way in hell you are winning any of the events." "Yeah, i would be suprised if you even qualify for the second round dude." The two kept laughing at him until Aizawa covered their mouths with his scarf, "Would you three stop goofing around and get on the bus, now." The three didn't argue with their teacher they just got on the bus and sat down trying not to annoy him,The first event was a obstacle race to the stadium which wasn't even a close race due to Todoroki using his ice powers to get ahead of everyone, "In first place, Shoto Todoroki." The crowd went wild for the icyhot boy, a minute later Iida crossed the finish line, "In second place, Tenya Iida." Iida expected cheers but instead he was met by laughter, "Why is everyone laughing." He looked over at Shoto who was covering his face to hide his smirk, "Seriously what's so funny and why do i feel slightly heavier?" Todoroki pointed at him while still trying to hide his smile, "There's something on your back." "Aww man why did you tell him." Iida looked over his shoulder and saw a Mineta had attached himself to Iida using his balls, Iida tried to form words but nothing would come out of his mouth, "Thanks for the ride class rep."

Mineta hopped off his back and was met with a wave of cheers , "In third place, Minoru Mineta." Soon everyone else finished the race and it was time the next event the calvary battle, sadly Mineta's team would come up short and not qualify for the final one on one tournament, he wasen't really mad about it though because he knew he wouldn't be able to beat Shoto or Ibara in a confrontation, he would get the shit beat out of him. He took a seat in class 1A's section next to Kaminari who had a dirty plan, "Hey Mineta, i have an idea to trick all the girls into wearing cheerleading outfits, you want in?" Mineta rubbed his chin and thought about it for a second, "As cool as that sounds i'm gonna pass." Mineta pulled out his phone and began to text his grandma but Denki grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him around, "What happend to you bro, you used to be all perverted and stuff but ever since Tsuyu disappeared you've been acting really weird." Mineta didn't say anything to his electric friend he just got up and left, he walked into the bathroom and began splashing water on to his face, "Denki your an asshole sometimes." He said to himself looking at his reflection watching as the water droplets fall from his face,

 _ **MEOW**_


	13. Everybody Dies in the End

Final Chapter: Everybody Dies in the End

 _ **Meow**_

Mineta nearly jumped out of his pants he was so scared, he looked behind him at the bathroom stall where the noise came from and slowly walked towards the door just as the lights began flickering, "Hello is anyone in there?"

 _ **Meow**_

The purple boy grabbed the handle to the door but froze, he began to shake as he slowly opened the door, "L-L-L-Last chance, i-is a-a-anyone inn there?" With one quick movement he swung open the door and a bunch of black cats were sitting there staring at him, "What the fuck."

 _ **Meow**_

 _ **Meow**_

 _ **Meow**_

 _ **Meow**_

 _ **Meow**_

 _ **Meow**_

 _ **Meow**_

 _ **Meow**_

 _ **Meow**_

 _ **Meow**_

Mineta slowly backed up from the stall until he was against the sink, the cats all slowly walked towards the boy and surrounded him while they continued to stare and meow, *gurgle* The cats went silent as Mineta turned to face the mirror and saw a green haired spirit standing there instead of his reflection, the spirit reached out and grabbed the poor grape boy and pulled him through mirror. One by one the cats hoped onto the sink and crawled through the mirror after them, once the last had jumped in the lights stopped flickering and the bathroom door opened and in walked Kaminari, "Hey Mineta you in here buddy, look i'm sorry about what i said." He looked and saw that all the stalls were empty and he was the only one in there, "Where the hell did he go?" Kaminari said to himself as he walked out of the bathroom to search for his missing friend.

(Several days later)

"So far we have 3 dead kid, 2 are missing and one is in a coma, and your telling me you have no leads what so ever, give me one reason why i shouldn't fire you Tsukauchi." Tsuragamae threw a file containing all the evidence collected on the case infront of the detective, "Well sir we do have one thing but i'm not sure you'll understand." The police cheif leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face, "Just tell me before i pop a blood vessel Woof." "Well chief when we interviewed the classmates of the missing kids, alot them mentioned an abandoned house near Degobah beach, the one that caught fire and we pulled those two dead kids out. All of them said the four students went into that house investigating their friends is death, the scary thing is that there not the first people to go into that house and disappear or be found dead." Tsuragamae let out a small chuckle that soon turned into crazed laughter, "Ha ha ha, your telling me that this is the work of a angry ghost, Ha,ha." Tsukauchi watched as his boss laughed in his face, after five minutes the police cheif calmed himself down and took a sip of water, "Okay Tsukauchi, if you really want to presue this ghost then fine but some of us have work to do so don't get in the way, now get the hell out of my office Woof."

The detective walked out of the police station pissed off and feeling like this job was a waste of time, he got into his car and began hitting the horn on his car out of anger until his hand hurt from hitting the steering wheel, he took a deep breath before starting up his car and began driving to the first stop. He first stopped at a home improvement store and bought a hammer, nails, spray paint and as many wooden planks he could fit in his car. He then drove all the way to the abandoned house parking right infront of the gate as he gathered up all his equipment, he ran up to the front door and began boarding up all the doors and windows to make sure no one can ever enter, after an hour he was almost done all that was left was a bathroom window, he walked up to the window and was shocked to see Mineta laying on the ground unconscious, "Holy shit." The detective took off his jacket and wrapped it around his fist before punching the window, he crawled through the window and picked up the boy as he shook him trying to wake him up, "Hey kid, wake up, come on wake up." The purple boy's eyes opened and Tsukauchi saw how they had no life in them what so ever *Gurgle, the detective looked behind him and saw his the angry spirit staring down at him, he fell to the ground as the spirit crawled on top of him before breaking his neck, Izuku's angry spirit crawled back to the attic dragging the corpse of the detective with him.

It is said in Japan, that when a person dies in extreme sorrow or rage, the emotion remains, becoming a stain upon that place. The memory of what happened, repeats itself there. Death becomes a part of that place, killing everything it touches. Once you have become a part of it, it will never let you go.

 **(That's it i'm done, no more i just can't think of anything else.)**


End file.
